


taste

by MorrPhyc



Series: Nothing 'verse [2]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 09:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorrPhyc/pseuds/MorrPhyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pornish follow-up to Nothing Compares.  Clark welcomes Lex back after a business trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste

Clark bounced on his heels as he watched the helicopter coming closer.  Any minute it would touch down on the helipad at the top of the LexCorp building and Lex would finally be home.  Three weeks in Asia and Japan and all Clark had during those long weeks was his voice on the phone.  Even though phone sex was hot, it wasn’t enough and three weeks was too long alone, for both of them.

Especially since they'd only had two weeks together before Lex left.  It had been a rough transition from friends to lovers, but worth every minute of it.  The only thing he really regretted was hurting Savannah.  He rubbed his cheek absently, remembering her stinging words and accompanying slap, which he felt emotionally, if not physically.   
    
He jumped as a hand touched his arm, pulling him back so the helicopter could land.  Clark grinned sheepishly at Hope’s knowing smirk.  He couldn’t help it.  Lex was back and God, they could have sex again.  His grin widened as the hum of the rotors grew closer and he and the others ducked instinctively as the helicopter touched down.

Clark hurried to the rear door, pulling it open, offering his hand to a very weary Lex who gripped it tightly as Clark pulled him down into a greedy hug, heedless of the people milling around.   The moment stretched and the world melted away leaving nothing but the warmth of Lex wrapped up in his arms.  "Missed you," he breathed into the smooth neck. 

Lex hugged him in return.  "Me, too," he said before releasing Clark slowly.

The moment snapped and everyone was talking to Lex all at once, ushering him into the building.  Clark watched, bemused and he trailed behind, still feeling out of place in Lex's corporate world.  He stopped, listening as the helicopter blades slowed to a halt, the air stilling.  

Dusk was creeping in and he didn't want to spend the entire night waiting for Lex.  He knew it wouldn’t take much for Lex to get caught up in work for hours if Clark didn’t do something drastic, and soon.  He grinned, pulled out his cell and hit speed dial. 

_"I am almost positive that one of the benefits of being back in Metropolis was not needing to communicate this way."_ Lex's voice was tired but rich with amusement.

Clark smiled and started down the stairs into the building.  "Yeah, well, it seems like the only way I'll get a word in."

Lex laughed in response and Clark could only imagine the looks his assistants must be giving him.  "How long, Lex?"

_"I have a fair amount of paperwork to tie up."_

Clark could hear the regret in Lex’s voice.  "I think you should leave that to the fifty or so people that I don’t need x-ray vision to know are in your office right now."

_"And what would I be doing while they were doing that?"_

Clark grinned at that.  "Interview.  I happen to know this reporter."

Lex laughed out loud. 

"So, Mr. Luthor, I was wondering, what does a reporter have to do to get a," he paused adding in a deeper voice, "_private_ interview?"

Lex's breathing hitched.  _"What did you have in mind, Mr. Kent?"_

Clark slid into the wall at the sinful voice.  Every time, Lex used that decadent tone, it went straight to his cock.  This was no exception.  "Lex, no fair," he chided.

_"Hmm, you didn't complain yesterday."_

Clark sank down, sitting on the top stair.  "Yeah, but yesterday you weren't close enough to touch, now it's just shameless teasing."

_"It's only teasing if I have no intention of following through.  But shameless, that I can do."_

Clark could hear the desire in each word and groaned with need, banging his head against the wall.  "Yeah, you can.  So beautiful, so sexy." 

He bit his lip as he heard Lex order everyone out of his office.  All he had to do was keep talking.  "Been so long since I touched you, felt you - _tasted_ you.  Wanna taste you, Lex, need to."  Sultry, pleading words.

_"Fuck, Clark."_

"Yeah, Lex, that's what I want, been so long."  His throat was dry and he was going to have to take matters in his own hands soon.  He tugged futilely at his jeans.

Lex's laugh was tinged with desperation.  "_Where the hell are you?"_

"Stairwell – Lex, love your voice.  God, the way you sound," he sucked in a breath at Lex's groan, "Yeah," he breathed, "silk and sex and sweat, it just slides off your tongue."

Lex was panting and Clark heard a crashing.  _"Where Clark?  What floor?"_

"Rooftop.  Lex –" he stopped, listening as Lex shouted dire warnings if the feeds to the security cameras in the rooftop stairwell weren't severed immediately.  Doors opening and closing and he could feel Lex getting closer.  He spared a moment to fry the camera fixed to ceiling above him, deciding he'd be mortified later at the show he was unknowingly giving security, not to mention explaining the damage to the camera. 

The door on the level below him crashed open and Clark looked down the stairwell to see Lex standing on the lower landing.  They stared at each other for a moment and then Lex was snapping his phone shut and throwing it into the wall, along with his jacket and tie as he started up the stairs. 

Before Lex could take another step, Clark dropped his phone and was on his feet and down the stairs, pushing Lex into the wall.  He licked along the strong smooth throat, letting his hands slide down Lex's body. 

Lex's hands clenched in his hair, pulling Clark's mouth to his, sucking on his lower lip, and thrusting his tongue into Clark's mouth.  Clark groaned as Lex pulled him closer, licking his lips, jaw and neck.  "Clark," he breathed, "want you."

Clark shuddered, "Yeah," and he drew back, shaking his head as Lex reached for him.  "No touching," he whispered, drawing Lex's hands to press against the wall.  "Let me show you how much I missed you."

Lex's eyes closed as Clark's fingertips slid up the silk sleeves of his shirt, ghosting along the collar, and ever so slowly eased button after button out of its snug hole.  Clark's mouth followed after his hands, licking, biting, and sucking his way down Lex's chest until he reached wool pants and a thin leather belt. 

He ran his hands down the front of Lex's wool covered thighs and back up again, his mouth biting the tightly muscled stomach.  Clark was so hard he hurt, and the smell of Lex's arousal was making him lightheaded.  He wanted this to last forever and licked his way back up the firm bare chest, wrapping one arm tightly around Lex’s waist under the opened shirt, needing to touch every bit of skin. 

He bit hard on the dark nipple in front of him and Lex cried out, thrusting against him.  "Again, again, Clark."

Clark could never refuse that voice and teased the other nipple with small bites and wet, heated sucks.  "Love the way you taste, Lex, everywhere."  He shuddered as Lex’s fingers wrapped in his hair, holding his head tightly to his chest.  Clark smiled, licking his way from one reddened nipple to the other before looking up into Lex’s darkened eyes.  "No touching," he said as he pulled Lex’s hands away and pressed them again to the wall. 

Lex’s hands clenched on empty air and he banged his head against the wall.  "Goddammit, Clark."

Clark dropped to his knees.  "I’ve got you, Lex, I’ve got you."  His hands were shaking as he pulled off Lex’s belt and worked open the button, tearing out the zipper in his haste.  The grey boxers were wet and Clark bent closer, needing to taste.  Lex’s fists slammed into the wall and he growled in the back of his throat as Clark sucked on the wet patch.  The heady scent and taste were too much for Clark and he ripped the fabric away desperate for more. 

Clark could feel Lex’s legs trembling from the effort to stay standing and his hand slid between Lex’s legs reaching back until he found that sweet spot behind Lex’s balls and scratched.  Lex jolted, and would have crashed to his knees if Clark hadn’t caught him, and pressed him back into the wall.  His hands slid on sweat-slicked skin as he dug his fingers into sharp hipbones.  It overwhelmed him, empowered him, knowing he could reduce Lex to this and he felt his cock twitch in response.   

He opened his mouth and, _oh god_, the taste.  Salty, bitter, and above all else, Lex.  His teeth scraped the ridge of the head and Lex thrust hard into his mouth with a sharp cry that could have been his name, but Clark was having a hard time hearing over the roaring in his ears.  Lex’s hands were on the back of his head forcing more of his cock into Clark’s mouth and Clark slid his hands around Lex, gripping his ass and he drew back, licking, taking a deep breath, before letting it out, swallowing Lex's cock. 

"Harder, suck it harder, Clark, god – so good."  Lex was babbling, panting, and when Clark felt Lex stiffen and cry out, he pulled back, letting the hot, salty cream fill his mouth.  He sucked each spurt, until Lex was hunched over him, spent, and Clark finally let the softened cock slip out of his mouth. 

Clark caught Lex as he fell, boneless, to the floor.  He pulled the limp body onto his lap and held onto his lover, soothing him as Lex tried to get his breathing back under control.  Clark pressed his lips to Lex’s sweaty shoulder and Lex’s arms raised shakily to wrap around his neck. 

"Jesus, Clark, I think you killed me." 

Clark just held him, rocking against him, the friction sending sharp spikes of pleasure from his cock all the way up his spine.  He thrust up against Lex’s ass and felt Lex’s hand snake down his between their bodies.  Their eyes locked, Lex cupped him, and squeezed.  Stars exploded behind Clark’s eyes as he came, spasms rocking his body again and again, until finally he buried his head in the crook of Lex’s shoulder, exhausted.

Clark didn’t know how long they stayed like that, holding each other, but his jeans were starting to feel uncomfortable in a whole new way now and he groaned in disgust tugging at the fabric.  He felt Lex laughing silently against him.  "It’s not funny."

Lex bit his earlobe.  "At least yours are still in one piece."

Clark flushed.  "Um, yeah, sorry about that."

Lex kissed him deeply in response.  "Don’t be, I’m not."  He nipped at Clark’s lips until Clark thought he would die from the pleasure of it.

"So, do you still have a pressing need to finish paperwork?" he asked impishly.

Lex arched a ginger brow.  " Paperwork, no."  He ran a lazy hand down Clark’s chest, scratching and pinching at hardening nipples until Clark was dizzy.  "but there is a pressing need," he leaned in breathing in Clark's ear, "to taste you."

Clark had them airborne and home before Lex could take his next breath.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> As always, to ladyra for the fabulous beta. You always make my stuff better than I knew it could be.


End file.
